User talk:Gboyers/archive6
Please leave me a message To leave a message, please Reply Here. :Use :''' at the start of all your lines to indent your replies to someone else, like this line. :Also, Use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your name with the date, like this - Xenon 18:52, 29 July 2006 (BST) For previous discussion, see: /archive, /archive2, /archive3, /archive4, /archive5 ---- ---- Consistency Consistency is one of the policies on the Wiki and it is something that people ignore, so I have been going back to renaming the character images, as I had been doing before. The other, 'more useful', things are more likely to be done by other members of staff. It is also something I have no problem in doing at the moment and is a project big enough to keep me going for quite a while, as it is something I would eventually spread to all/most images across the site. And thank you for the welcome back, just started to play GTA San Andreas again and remembered how awesome the series used to be. A-Dust 02:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Just to say that you might want to think about new staff members. I've updated the Staff page and moved a number of staff to the inactive list. Not sure on who would be suitable, having not been around for a while. As the contributions, over 13,500 so far. A-Dust 02:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad to the site doing so well after a lot of work has been put in by the community. Another quick question, is there anything we can do about the Social Profiles? They look awful and people tend to message me more than edit my talk page, which makes it difficult to easily see who has sent the message. The way they used to look was fine, so I don't know whether we can get them back that way or not. As for the edits thing, remember: quality over quantity. A-Dust 02:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for the comment and certainly thanks for telling me how to remove it and the help. I'll try and help with that too,just got to try and use my capture card again haha. Could i have help on how to add them please?--Snake. 21:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry mate,i found out i guess i should stop being so dumb haha :)--Snake. 21:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the additions there,I will add more and more to the weapons section. --Snake. 22:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I appear to have a problem trying to move pics on edit,it keeps crashing my browser and saying that this application might make windows slower. Do you know why this may be occuring?--Snake. 22:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) References I know that references aren't a big thing here and do take up a lot of room, but is there any way to put them in at the bottom of the article, whilst leaving a tag next to where you want them to appear? Also, the character image files have now all been moved to the new names. A-Dust 01:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Does thisThis is a reference http://gta.wikia.com answer yourThis is another reference http://www.thegtaplace.com question? Gboyers talk 01:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm aware about that reference system but when using long passages of game dialogue as reference the article can become difficult to edit, although it is something I think does add to the article. I meant more along the lines of being to add something like at a point in the article you want to reference, and then adding that again at the bottom of the article with the actual reference located. That way long passages of script could still be used whilst the article would not be full of long references. A-Dust 02:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thats what we use subpages for. Like or . Lets you put in large chunks of content without cluttering the code. You could also make that minimised (like in ) or just link to a subpage. Long passes of game dialogue should not be in the article, they should be in a subpage. Huge articles should be split up into subpages anyway. There is no way of including content from one part of a page to another. Gboyers talk 03:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I have learned my lesson I know now pretending to be staff was dum thing to do and got me susbended an Circumventing a block on 2 occasions was stupid I have learned from my mistakes and it won,t happan again--Chip2008 14:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) About Claude..... I was using the quiz "Grand Theft Auto: Which Character are you?" in Facebook, which is linked with the Rockstar News Wire and Rockstar Games website and I found this one: '''Blaise completed the quiz, "Grand Theft Auto: Which Character are You?", with the result Claude. Claude Speed is the ultimate strong and silent type. With ties to the Liberty City Mafia, Japanese Yakuza, and Colombian Cartels, Claude is constantly between a rock and a hard place - and not exactly lucky in love, after being set-up and left for dead by ex-flame Catalina. Claude is a man of few words who knows how ...to get things done with little pomp and circumstance. So, meaning that Claude in GTA III is Claude Speed, possibly, I think. There is also his artwork when I post my result of the quiz.--Blaff 60 16:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :No, no, no, it's wrong! Who the f*ck make this kind of quiz? :|0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't know if Claude from GTA III is Claude Speed, but th guy who created this quiz obviously does not know either. So he must just be going on what he thinks. Oh and yes, I played the quiz. Chimpso 13:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Question In the Tanker Commander article, you add the videos. Why? I can just add the links. --|0ComeKillLah|Choose good San Andreas vehicles images to post articles! 13:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Embedding the videos allows people to watch them here rather than going to another website, lets them see all the available videos on one page, lets them read the content at the same time, and lets them continue to read navigate around this wiki instead of leaving. Please embed videos rather than linking them. Gboyers talk 13:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. --|0ComeKillLah|Choose good San Andreas vehicles images to post articles! 14:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) How Do I edit A Page? I would like to edit the Grove Street Families page because there is a piece of information that is wrong. It is in the top section/first paragraph, but unfortunately this has no edit button. How can I reword this? Re:Signature This link Ok. |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 04:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Empty Page I spot a page with only blank. The link. --Stephendwan 20:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : Dude, just add in . : |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) & n b s p ; ? Hello Gboyers. Sorry if this sounds like an ameture question but recently in articles I have seen " & n b s p ; " (excluding the spaces, as it will still appear as nothing even when I use no wiki) in many articles. Some only have one of them and others have many. I would really like to know what "& n b s p ;" (excluding spaces and Quotes) means as when written in an article it has no real effect and does not appear unless you decide to edit the page. Thanks Chimpso 00:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :NBSP stands for "Non-Breaking SPace". is basically the HTML for a space (eg between letters). The Wikia WYSIWYG editor seems to put it in far too often. There's no real reason for it to be used in a wiki page, although some complex templates might need them. Gboyers talk 09:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks GB. I have been removing them from pages and there did not seem to be any difference. I will keep removing them if you like. Oh, and by the way; Merry Christmas :). Chimpso 13:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I kept finding them always. I think the Wikia team should fix it. :::Also, wish you good luck in a new year 2010! :::|0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Technical Files Hi there! I am CeeX, administrator on the Burnout wiki and I was checking this wiki out by curiosity... I was also actually looking for the text data files found in GTA games for the PC; if this is the gta encyclopedia, surely you must include technical information! Such as The Vault for instance. I am willing to contribute Vice city's and San Andreas' as I think they are nearly essential! On the other hand your wiki does not deal with modding so I can understand that this may be a reason. I await your response. C_ee_X (Here is my main wikia page) :Hey there, thanks for getting in touch! This wiki has grown quite slowly and steadily, and I think the only way that has worked is down to its restrained and planned approach. As such , we have not really covered technical or modding issues (in favour of in-game information). However, I agree that now would be a great time to move into these large and useful areas of information - particularly given the huge modding community. Were you looking for the default config files (such as carcols, handling etc)? We don't have these, but definitely should. Just need to figure out how to organise this, but please by all means feel free to upload what you have and we can shuffle it around! Thanks again - Gboyers talk 23:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::GB, I can help you with anything. Just tell me. -- |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC)